cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Whiskers' men
'''Professor Whiskers' men '''are the secondary antagonists in the feature film, The North Wooten. Background After running away from the orphanage, Whiskers encounters a group of brutish thugs who seeking a power-hungry and mighty leader. Whiskers promises the thugs that if they help him with his plans to exterminate the child human race, he'll pay his men, a large fortune. Ever since then, the thugs have helped Whiskers in his heinous crimes over Paris. After encountering the North Winds for the first time, Whiskers disguised himself as a cell geneticist and went ahead with his plans to exterminate the human race. By using Whiskers' powerful technology, the thugs are able to capture the kids and bring them back to their boss. Whiskers is hoping to succeed in his revenge plan and defeat the North Winds, if they plan on interfering with his plans. Appearances The North Wooten The thugs are disguised as ice cream men in the beginning of the film. They lure the last set of American kids into the fake ice cream truck with an irresistible smell. Once all of the American kids (except Gaspard) were lured into the truck, the thugs fled from Columbia, to their boss' island by converting the ice cream truck into a ship. They arrive at the island and goes inside the laboratory where they imprison the kidnapped American kids. After locking the cages, the thugs then leave to report to their boss about the kidnapping. While they were gone, Gaspard and Robo tries to free the imprisoned kids until Whiskers confronts the duo. Gaspard and Robo were able to escape after they stole the canister of Hatred from the mad scientist. Whiskers angrily orders his thugs to capture Matthew and retrieve the stole canister of Hatred. Matthew and Robo lost half of thugs on the streets of Italy. However, more thugs come when the heroes are cornered in a dark alley. Luckily, the North Winds rescue Gaspard and Robo and defeats the thugs by using their powerful weapons. With the kidnapping in America being complete, the men began to kidnap more and more children outside of America. Their next target was at a cooking contest in Paris. The thugs didn't have to do anything since Whiskers will be able to handle this kidnapping on his own. He's able to kidnap the children chefs and Robo. Later that night at Whiskers' lair, the thugs are ordered to guard the front and back door since Whiskers has a feeling that Matthew will come to rescue his dog. The North Winds had the plan of luring the thugs away from the lair by disguising Corporal and Short Fuse as women. Unfortunately, the thugs discovered that they've been tricked and goes into the forest to take Matthew, Classified and Eva as prisoners. The men sends the North Winds to their painful deaths while another group takes Matthew to the experimentation room. Whiskers later succeeds in his plan to turn the kids into mutant monsters and realizes them into the city while the thugs watch the destruction from a TV monitor. The North Winds rescue Matthew and they make an antidote to change the mutant kids back to normal. Seeing that his plans are almost ruined, Whiskers and his men launch themselves into space where they attack the North Winds. During the final battle, Whiskers' men were knocked out before the fight between Matthew and Whiskers. After Whiskers' death, the thugs were taken back to Earth and arrested for their crimes against America. The Black Lion The thugs' records are seen in the "Case Closed" filing cabinet in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Character groups Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Armies Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists Category:European characters Category:Animated characters Category:French characters Category:Chefs Category:Businesspeople Category:Wooten Villains Category:Servants Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon